The Bridge
by Cats070911
Summary: In the pursuit of a criminal Havers and Lynley come to realise their relationship may have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** The characters, as always belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC.

This is the product of another long distance flight. It is the first of two chapters. I have two divergent views as to which way this will go so will decide on my flight back in a few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Constable Nkata paced nervously behind the double columns at the entrance to St Paul's Cathedral worried that his idea might not work. He was loitering in the shadows on the river side to get the best view up Ludgate Hill towards Fleet Street. Winston's reward for passing his Sergeants exam had been to be placed in charge of the investigation into a new type of party drug being illegally imported into London from Poland and he had taken this responsibility very seriously diligently trolling through hours of interviews and CCTV footage to identify the smuggling method. Now he was tracking Bogdan Baralowski whom he believed was central in the distribution of the drugs in the nightclubs. Winston spoke quietly into his mouthpiece, "Testing, testing, one, two, three. Can you hear me Sir?"

"Yes Winston," his boss, Detective Inspector Tommy Lynley replied, "but this is an undercover op not a sound check for a disco." Lynley was uncomfortable so adjusted his earpiece and tucked the curly cord behind his ear then shook his dark locks over the top. The evening was cool and he pulled his coat tighter around his torso to help keep out the wind whistling up Peter's Hill from the river. He was sitting on the steps with his Sergeant, Barbara Havers, waiting for their target to pass. The plan was to then to casually follow him to see if he indeed rendezvoused with the boat near Bankside Pier.

Winston heard Havers giggle over her mike. "So I guess you can hear me too?" Winston asked her.

"Loud and clear Winston."

He was glad she had resisted any urge to continue Lynley's analogy. He glanced up and noticed Baralowski emerging from Ave Maria Lane to his right. Winston was relieved. It looked as if he might be indeed on his way to Bankside. "Target has just emerged from the lane," he breathed quietly into his mike.

"Roger that," Lynley replied rolling his eyes at Barbara. He continued in a lower tone, "Do we really need all this gadgetry Havers? I feel like I'm on the set of a Bond film!"

"Shh," she replied equally quietly, "Winston can hear what you say remember. It is his show; let him run it."

Tommy grumbled something inaudible but continued to watch Barbara intently. She was more at ease with herself lately, something that he liked. Tonight though, as she was looking down towards the river the right side of her bottom lip was tucked under her front tooth. It was the look she had when she was deep in thought or uncertain what to do next. It was strange that she should be doing it now. His Sergeant remained an enigma; sometimes feisty, argumentative and stubborn but at other times incredibly perceptive and supportive. She was his partner at work and his friend. He could not imagine life without her yet there was always a strange tension between them that he could never identify or resolve.

Barbara was slightly unnerved, aware Lynley was staring at her. He did that a lot, mostly when he did not think she had noticed but it was becoming more frequent and she was not sure what was behind his thoughts. With each week that passed he seemed to deal better with Helen's death. Losing his wife had been very hard on Lynley who had nearly torn himself apart in an alcoholic rage of guilt and grief but it had been just over a year now and he seemed much more stable. They did not need to talk, their silences were companionable and often said more than words could achieve.

"He's turning onto Cannon Street. I'll follow behind. Let him pass and then follow discretely."

Lynley stifled a laugh. _Winston is getting right into the swing of surveillance._

A few minutes later Lynley saw a figure enter the pedestrian street and could not help himself and said, "Target in sight." Barbara looked up at him and smiled. Tommy liked it when she smiled; it always lit up his world momentarily. He grinned back at her and winked.

Baralowski walked past them completely oblivious to their presence as they looked like any other couple sitting talking. Lynley let him get about forty yards in front before standing and extending his hand to Barbara to help her to her feet. She looked at him strangely but accepted his hand. They followed discretely behind as they headed towards the Millennium Bridge. Tommy still had hold of Barbara's hand so that they looked like lovers out for a stroll. He was surprised at how comfortable and natural it felt. He had expected her to try to drop his hand but as he looked at Barbara her face was impassive and gave away no clues to her thoughts.

Barbara liked the softness of his hand in hers. Even though it meant nothing personal and he was only holding it to convince Baralowski they were not trailing him, she could, for those few minutes, pretend that it was real and that Tommy was hers.

Once on the bridge Baralowski glanced at his watch and slowed his pace. He seemed to have a timetable he wanted to keep. Tommy and Barbara tried to emulate tourists, slowing their pace and pausing every few yards to stop and point at features up the river. In the middle of the bridge their target stopped and looked around fixing them firmly in his glaze. Lynley reacted first and pulled Barbara towards him. He placed his hands gently on either side of her face and lent in pretending to kiss her. He felt Barbara go rigid. His lips stopped just short of hers and he whispered, "Sorry it was the only thing I could think to do."

"Good thinking Sir but you look like you are faking it. Can you try to look like you are enjoying it more? Baralowski is still staring at you," Winston said from his position at the start of the bridge.

Barbara's tension eased. She had been shocked when he had come so close, especially after her reaction to holding his hand. They often touched in passing and he had given her the odd shoulder hug now and then but having his hands on her face felt very intimate, even if he had only done it to fool Baralowski. The warmth of his palms was comforting and she brought her hands up inside Tommy's coat so her fingers rested lightly on his back. She wanted to hold him and feel him hold her like she had that time in Suffolk but this time not in comfort but in love. This was not love, it was a playact but if they were pretending she could imagine to herself it was anything she wanted to fantasise. Tommy's soft moan at her touch surprised Barbara and unconsciously her fingers started to inscribe small arcs on his back in reply.

He slipped one hand behind her waist and pulled her body closer. His lips grazed Barbara's and he gently started to kiss her, his right hand gliding softly across her face into her hair. This time she did not freeze but she stood motionless unsure what was happening. _He is kissing me!_ Barbara thought she might die on the spot. Tommy had actually responded to her fantasy and kissed her. This time she groaned at his touch.

Tommy suddenly wanted Barbara more than anything in the world. He used his lips to gently tug at her bottom lip and felt her mouth open slightly. He ran his tongue over her lips encouraging them to part. Her lips began to caress Tommy's in reply and his heart began to beat as if he were running in a hundred yard dash. They paused and pulled apart both looking into each other's eyes, their breathing uneven. He wondered where such emotion had come from; it was only a light kiss after all but strangely to him it was so much more.

It might have been an act but looking into his eyes she knew that for just those few moments he had wanted her. Years of friendship and her unrequited love had compressed into that kiss but it had been worth it. She would treasure those moments for ever. She felt happy, unbelievably happy. She smiled at him.

Tommy began to kiss her again. This time their lips found their own rhythm and when Tommy nibbled tenderly on her bottom lip Barbara responded by opening to him. She tasted good to him. Their tongues danced furiously at first but Tommy slowed the pace cherishing the moment. He tried to step back from her when he realised that his arousal was obvious but she held him to her and gently moved up and down against it. The world stood still for him as he realised what that strange tension he felt so often had been – he loved Barbara and she loved him.

Barbara was in heaven. No one had ever kissed her like that before and nothing would ever be as sweet as this moment. She realised that this was no longer an act by either of them; once they had started kissing a range of emotions from the last ten years together had surfaced. His desire for her was undeniable and she relished the thought that he could feel that way about her, even briefly.

"Sir, Sir." Winston was almost shouting into the microphone, "Baralowski is moving down off the bridge." Winston had seen them kiss and was shocked. He could tell it was real but also knew from their reactions it was not something they had done before. _Wow! Who would have thought it, the DI and Barbara?_

Barbara and Tommy dropped their embrace and both smiled meaningfully at each other briefly before following their target. Winston had almost caught up to them and Tommy started reciting Shakespeare to himself to focus on anything but Barbara and ensure Winston did not notice his reaction to their kiss. Barbara stayed on the bridge to observe and Tommy and Winston discretely followed Baralowski. Winston had another policeman secreted on the pier. A few minutes later a small workboat pulled up to the pier. Baralowski was arrested by Winston as he handed over an envelope and accepted a package from the boat driver. The boat sped off but Winston was unfazed, he had a police boat down the river ready to intercept him.

Back at the station Winston was accepting congratulations from everyone for a successful arrest. Tommy sat in on the interviews with him and when they were finished he looked around for Barbara. "They said she went home Sir," Winston told him, noticing the look of disappointment on Lynley's face. "All that acting Sir must have tired her out." Winston took the chance and winked at him.

Tommy blushed ever so slightly. "Hmm, well we fooled you so we might try our hand at the Christmas pantomime this year."

"Same act Sir?"

This time Lynley did blush and he and Winston exchanged knowing looks. Tommy understood Winston was no fool but he also recognised he would not gossip about Barbara. "Barbara is always up late, why don't you call her Sir and see how she is?"

Tommy tried to ring her but it went straight to her voicemail which was unusual. His elation from discovering feelings that he had been unable to label before faded into uncertainty and doubt. He had assumed that she would have waited for him and that they would have continued where they left off on the bridge. The thought of what would follow had distracted him during the interview almost to the point of madness but suddenly he could not visualise where the revelations on the bridge would lead. They had been through too much together to allow their friendship to be undone by a moment of mutual lust, no matter how much he told himself what he felt was genuine and lasting. He was worried that Barbara was also struggling to know how to feel or what to do and so was ignoring him. He hoped his actions had not damaged their friendship in her eyes. Talking tomorrow would be too late; he needed to sort it out tonight. Lynley drove straight around to her flat and knocked on the door, uncertain of what he was going to say when she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I decided to combine both my ideas but this will mean a third chapter in a day or so. Thanks for your reviews and encouragement. As always I love hearing that you enjoy my little flights of fancy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The insistent ringing of her doorbell annoyed Barbara. She had been happily lying in bed thinking about what had happened on the bridge, lost in her reveries of what might follow. A quick look through the peephole confirmed her fear but she was mildly confused; she had thought he would be at the station for hours yet. Now suddenly Tommy was at her door. _What does he want?_ Barbara was not sure she was ready to talk to him preferring to lose herself in her fantasy about their kiss being more to him than she feared it really had been. She had left the office afraid that if she saw him they would end up doing some type of embarrassed emotional dance around each other and end up both apologising but she did not want to express regret for something she had enjoyed so much. It would have been better to see him tomorrow when time had provided some space and they would most probably end up saying nothing and drift back into their normal routine.

"Sir! What are you doing here?" Her voice was clipped in her unique Havers style.

Tommy was mildly disheartened by her question but not surprised. He had hoped she might open the door and leap into his arms but knew it was much more likely that she would pretend it had not happened. He noticed that she was dressed in a towelling dressing gown that tied at the waist. Her neck was bare beneath the low lapels of her robe. She had nothing on her feet and her legs were visible up to the edge of the robe just below her knees. _Oh God, is she naked under that robe?_ The possibility excited him and he felt a slow burn start to ignite in his groin. He fought to control his urge to seize her and frogmarch her to her bedroom to have his wicked way. He grinned at the lascivious nature and schoolboy language of his thoughts. "Hi, so are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh sorry, yes of course," she said as she stepped aside to let him pass. _What's with that grin?_ She shut the door and turned around expecting him to be standing there awkwardly but he had already slipped off his coat, turned on her table lamp and had settled comfortably on her sofa. "Er, make yourself at home."

"I was worried when you didn't take my call."

"It never rang." Barbara looked puzzled and leant over to pull her phone from the kitchen bench. She touched the button and saw instantly that she had four missed calls from Lynley and three voicemail messages. "Oh, sorry Sir; it's still on silent. I forgot to flick it back on after the arrest. I, I guess I had other things on my mind."

Tommy caught a brief glimpse of skin as the robe parted marginally with her movement, confirming that at least she had no shirt on. She did not sound angry but neither did she sound wildly excited to see him. As he expected she seemed to be trying to slip straight back into their familiar patterns. _No Barbara, you cannot run away from this._ He had no doubts at all about his desires. His only concern was how she felt about what had happened. "Like tonight on the bridge?" Tommy asked as he raised his eyebrow provocatively and smiled with that closed mouth smug grin that he used.

"Hmm. Yes, I'm glad we caught Baralowski for Winston's sake. He was terribly nervous but it _was_ funny the way you led him on with your 007 impersonation," she replied trying hard not to indicate how much the kiss had affected her.

Tommy chuckled at the comparison. "So do I make a good Bond?"

Barbara's face reddened when she released that it was an unfortunate analogy. Bond was a master seducer of women and the films were in fact laden with innuendo and sexuality. It was a comparison she instantly regretted as it would provide an opening to conversations she did not want to start. She could not however hide her smile. Lynley would indeed make an excellent Bond – tall with dark hair that framed his face which, although no longer as boyishly striking as it had been when she met him, was still ruggedly handsome. His rich baritone voice set off his educated speech perfectly and rounded out her image of the perfect Bond. "Yes, it would suit you and you could have your pick of beautiful leading ladies."

"I already have one in mind." His tone was sensual and she knew his comment was directed at her. A ripple of pleasure ran through her body. She desperately wanted to kiss him again but that was dangerous territory for her mind to wander into with him sitting right in front of her. His voice sounded silky, too silky, and the look in his dark eyes was too intense; Barbara had to look away. "Are you going to sit down or do you always make your guests feel welcome by standing over them?"

She realised he was right. He was sitting but she was still standing, fidgeting with her hands conscious of his eyes on the tie of her gown. She had thought he was probably here to make sure that she appreciated the limits of their kiss and understood it was just a physiological reaction and nothing more but his tone and gestures warned her that his intentions were quite dishonourable. Her physical reaction at the thought bordered on painful. The familiar deep pull inside her pelvis that she had when she fantasied about Tommy was so much stronger now that he had kissed her. She thought she had eased that problem earlier but now having him here so close to her she had no idea what to do next. She decided to wait for him to make any move. "I was just about to take a bath actually, before you came. I probably should go and put some clothes on." _Oh great Barbara that is really waiting for him to make a move. Shout from the rooftops that you are virtually nude why don't you? Now he will think you are trying to bed him!_

Tommy's face flushed. He did not know if Barbara meant the double entendre or not. _Does she know how enticing that is?_ He swallowed hard. Barbara was not a flirt and he knew she was not deliberately being seductive but the thought of her in a bath aroused him as much as the confirmation that she indeed had nothing underneath the robe. _She has no idea the affect she is having on me. _He wanted to suggest that he watch or he join her but that would be far too voice was uncharacteristically husky when he breathed, "I can wait."

"No need."

"Was that an invitation to join you or are you saying your bath can wait?" Tommy asked mischievously no longer hiding his intent. A look of embarrassment overtook Barbara's face with his words when she realised how clumsy and misleading her answer had been. Tommy could no longer bear the sexual tension between them and stood and pulled her gently towards him. "I think we have some unfinished business Barbara. Where were we up to?" Tommy kissed her and she responded instantly with an urgency that took him by surprise. Their tongues sought each other out and the pace and depth of the kiss increased rapidly. Tommy pulled away panting, "Oh God Barbara I want you so badly but if we continue like this I won't last the distance."

"Sorry."

She sounded genuinely contrite and Tommy looked at her perplexed. He sensed that her reactions sprang from raw emotion rather than a lot of experience with men. He wanted to open the tie on her robe and have it fall to the floor but he worried she might feel self-conscious being naked in front of him while he was still dressed. "Why are you sorry? Most women would like to know they drive their man wild?"

_Their man?_ Those words sent a thrill up Barbara's spine and she moved back to hug him, tugging at his shirt and running her hands underneath it over his skin. _Am I really yours? _He raised his hands over his head and pulled off his shirt as he desperately kicked off his shoes. He kissed her again as he stood on the toe of his sock and pulled his foot free then reversed feet to shed the second one. His movements were frenzied as his desire for her grew stronger with each stroke of her hand on his back. Barbara undid the clasp on his belt and started to unzip his trousers. He groaned ecstatically as her hand brushed him. It was an accidental touch but it held the promise of so much more to come but Barbara was suddenly scared that she would disappoint him and stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking closely at her.

"What if I disappoint you?"

"Have you ever disappointed anyone before?" Her face fell and she looked at the ground. Tommy instantly regretted asking her that question. It was clumsy and he had no idea of the answer. He had meant it to be encouraging as he could not imagine anyone with this much passion disappointing any man.

"It's been a very long time since I did anything like this Sir."

Tommy understood. He comprehended the need for him to manage tonight very delicately so that Barbara was not rushed or scared. "Barbara, look at me," he instructed. She looked up and he fixed his eyes on hers entreating her to understand he was sincere. "You have never disappointed me Barbara, in anything, and this will be no different. I have one condition though."

"What?"

"Stop calling me Sir! Tommy, Tom, Thomas even but not Sir," he said clearly frustrated, "tonight will be special for both of us Barbara, I promise."

Barbara smiled. "Cocky bastard aren't you Mr Cassanova?" She trusted him to look after her, to guide her through any awkwardness.

"Well if you already think I'm a cross between Bond and Casanova how can I go wrong?" He kissed her again then finished undoing his trousers, letting them fall to the floor without taking his lips from hers. Tommy moved slowly and unfolded the knot in her robe cord. He glided his hands inside the gown and traced over the contours of her waist with his fingers. Her skin was velvety and supple and as he slowly ran his hands up her sides she purred with pleasure. Her hands tracked down his side to the elastic on his boxers and she slowly slipped her thumbs inside the waistband. They both stopped and gaped at her kitchen bench as her phone started to ring.

"Leave it, what could be more important than this?" Tommy pleaded. Barbara was about to tell him they were both on call when the buzzing of his phone started. Reluctantly they pulled apart and went to their phones. Barbara's was closest.

"Havers," she answered savagely as she did up her robe. Her tone turned quickly to concern. "Oh my God, is he alright?"

Tommy looked questioningly at her as his fished his phone from his trouser pocket. "DI Lynley, this had better be important." He listened intently then replied "No I am with her now. We were just de-briefing each other on the arrest… Yes about half an hour…Certainly…Thank you."

Tommy rang off and saw Barbara staring at him, any thoughts of what had happened moments clearly forgotten. "What did they tell you?" she asked him.

"Only that Winston has been stabbed. I said we would be at the hospital in half an hour."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry everyone this story grew beyond my expectations and will now require a fourth chapter which I will finish on my plane trip this afternoon and hopefully load by tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Lynley drove them to the hospital Barbara was on her phone trying to uncover the events that led up to Winston's stabbing. Not being privy to the conversation and feeling more like a chauffeur than a lover, or even a policeman, Tommy had begun brooding. Although he was deeply concerned about what had happened to Nkata he lamented the timing. It was not about the sex; that would happen soon and would be as breath-taking as he had promised Barbara. He was more annoyed that this hiatus would allow Barbara to think about what had happened instead of just reacting to it. Tommy was worried that she would become scared and change her mind. He knew how stubborn she could be and was anxious that he may now have to spend considerable effort to woo her. She was worth it of course but it was exasperating.

"It seems he was attacked as he parked his car at home. It is scary to think they knew where he lived." Barbara shuddered involuntarily as she spoke. It was a policeperson's greatest fear that trouble from work would be brought home to their families. She knew that Tommy was especially wary of that given what had happened to Helen and their baby.

Tommy's sullenness was replaced by fierce protectiveness. He had always tried to defend and safeguard Barbara but he was ashamed that he had been less successful looking out for her than she had been protecting him. Suddenly it seemed more compelling to ensure nothing ever hurt her again. "All the more reason you should move in with me."

The comment seemed completely out of context to both the conversation and his obvious bad temper and Barbara was momentarily speechless. _Did he really just ask me to live with him? _Her mind raced with a thousand contradictory thoughts. Her first response had been to say yes and to start waving her arms in joy. It was quickly replaced by her usual realism that this was all too hurried and had only sprung from his frustration from earlier that night. Her third reaction was fear and she could instantly see all the reasons that a relationship with Tommy would never work. Then came the realisation that although she had loved Tommy for years he now knew it too and everything was different and could never be the same.

"Sorry?"

"It seems silly both of us living alone now we are lovers. My place is larger than yours so it makes sense for you to move in with me. We can look after each other better, in all ways."

He smiled at her with an affection that she found profoundly confronting. "I must have missed something here. You first kissed me less than four hours ago, we haven't actually slept together and yet you decide we are lovers and should live together. You don't think that is a wee bit arrogant Your Lordship?"

"Don't start with that Lordship nonsense. I was referring more to our state of mind than our state of body." Tommy did not sound angry. He pulled into a vacant car space at the hospital and turned off the engine. He turned to face her appreciating that he had pushed her too fast. "I know it seems sudden but if you think about it we both knew on the bridge where this would lead eventually. All the pieces of the puzzle suddenly tumbled together into place. I love you Barbara and I intend to be with you until my dying day, so no, I do not think I am being arrogant at all."

Tommy leant over and kissed Barbara so tenderly that she could not bear it. She did not return the kiss and pulled away from him even though her instincts told her to do the opposite. "No, you couldn't possibly love me and you are right this whole thing is rushed. It has spiralled out of control and I don't know what to think or what to do." Her voice was high and panicked. She took a deep breath and reverted to her calm Sergeant Havers tone, "We need to focus on Winston and find out who stabbed him and we need to be able to function as normally as possible to do that Sir. After that we can sort out what, if anything, is happening between us."

Tommy's face fell but he was not hurt by her comments as he knew that it was a trait of his to act first and think later. "I can accept that Barbara but only if you promise we _will_ talk about it and that you will not erect the Great Wall of China between us as only you can do. I am serious here. I do love you no matter what you might rationalise in that pretty, stubborn head of yours."

Barbara made the mistake of looking at him and when she saw his eyes she knew he meant it. Her heart skipped a beat but she had to focus on Winston, he needed them. "I promise," she said softly, "now let's see how Winston is getting on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Havers and Lynley had arrived at the ward to find Winston's injuries were not life threatening and he had just returned from surgery. They waited outside the room until the duty nurse said they could see him and when they entered they found Winston lying on his stomach with his tail in the air supported by pillows.

They greeted him warmly but Winston was still groggy from the anaesthetic. Tommy sat beside him near his head while Barbara hovered around the foot of the bed. Lynley was determined to find out as much about the incident as he could so asked the duty nurse in his best DI tone, "where was he stabbed?"

"It was more that they carved a symbol into Mr Nkata actually; on his left buttock, in the shape of a P over an anchor. It needed over eighty stitches," she replied factually. Winston groaned. Barbara was unable to contain herself and made a guffawing noise resulting in glares from the nurse and Tommy. The nurse continued, "It may not be life threatening but I assure you Mr Nkata will not find it funny over the next few weeks when he cannot sit down." Winston groaned again.

Barbara, suitably chastened, replied, "No sorry, I was not laughing at the injury." She could hardly admit she was laughing at the puritanical shock on Tommy's face when the nurse had said 'buttock'.

"Did he say anything before he was taken to surgery?" Tommy was back in his stride.

"Nothing that made much sense I'm afraid; something about fighting Poland."

The nurse left the ward and Barbara came around the bed to talk to Winston. "Hiya, there are easier ways to get a new tattoo you know."

Winston grimaced. "Ha ha. You are never going to let me hear the end of this are you?"

Barbara smiled but it was Tommy that answered, "Yes you will be the _butt_ of our jokes for a while I imagine. But I promise you we will get to the_ bottom_ of this."

Barbara was trying hard not to laugh. "Somewhat juvenile humour don't you think Sir, considering the poor man has been wounded?"

Tommy looked at her smugly, his eyes saying much more about her than about Winston. "I do actually have a sense of humour Havers, among my many qualities that one day I hope you will discover." Her face reddened as he raised his eyebrows and she smiled at him. Tommy knew he was forgiven and his forwardness had not overstepped her line of professionalism that she had laid out in the car. He would not however press his luck.

Winston spoke as if remembering something. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Sir."

"What about Winston?"

"Spoiling the evening for both of you." Barbara's eyes darted from Winston to Tommy and narrowed into a scowl. So you told Winston, they accused him. He shook his head no and mouthed back 'I think he guessed.'

"We were just de-briefing each other about the arrest when we got the news, so no harm done Winston," Barbara said as flatly as she could, enjoying the play on words. Tommy noticed Winston's reaction to the emphasis on 'de-brief'. He seemed happy for them. _So much for purely professional young lady!_ Tommy hoped very much that now that they knew Nkata would be fine that she had drifted back to the euphoric feeling that Tommy shared.

He did not want to get carried away with his thoughts so asked, "So any idea who er 'carved' you? Or what the symbol might mean? The nurse said you only said 'fighting Poland" when you came in."

"There were three of them Sir. They jumped me as I locked my car. I think they had balaclavas on and that's all any of them said."

"That's ok Nkata. That gives us something to go on. We have people looking at CCTV footage now. I'm sure we will catch them. Poland though is too much of a co-incidence not to link to Baralowski. We have stirred up something bigger than we thought. I don't think they meant to kill you but we have placed a guard outside your room just in case." Tommy paused. "We will head off now. Try not to worry and look after yourself."

Barbara and Winston said their goodbyes before she and Lynley headed back to the station. Barbara soon discovered that the symbol was that of the Polish resistance during the Second World War. It was disturbing that a criminal group had adopted it as their symbol. 'Tasteless really' Lynley had said when she told him. They worked through the night trying to identify suspects. Barbara helped with the CCTV, tracing Winston's movements and then scouting through footage from the arrest scene and chase to see if anyone had been watching. She had found the footage of her kissing Lynley on the bridge oddly compelling and she watched it more times than was necessary. It did look very real and she had taken a lot of ribbing from the team as she tried to explain how it had happened.

At around five o'clock just as dawn was breaking she found herself alone with Lynley in his office. "Good work Barbara," he said when she told him she had a lead on a car the offenders might have been used to escape after Winston was attacked. She had sent a patrol car to pick up the owner, a Polish man who worked on the docks.

"Thanks."

Tommy stood and came around his desk and sat on the edge looking at her. Barbara tried to look away but was drawn to eyes. "Are we still being thoroughly professional or are you open to negotiation?"

"Temptation you mean don't you Sir?" Her tone was friendly and lacked the conviction her normal reprimands held.

"You're the one who shut the door when you came in."

Barbara turned around to look and was surprised; she had indeed shut the door. "Oh."

Tommy stood up behind Barbara and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her back towards him and leant his head on her shoulder. She made no attempt to escape and relaxed into him. Tommy was pleased that he had correctly picked her mood. Last night he had been very lustful but now he felt more playful. Lust was not far beneath the surface but he wanted the time and the mood to be right.

"Sir, how could you even think of a thing like that when Winston is lying injured?" Barbara pretended to wriggle out of his arms but he could tell it was a false fight. "This is not the place to canoodle."

Tommy gave her a quick peck on the exposed part of her neck in reply. "Canoodle Barbara? I have never thought of a cross between Bond and Casanova as a canoodler."

They both laughed and Tommy began to burrow his face into her neck tracing kisses from her shoulder up to her ear. Barbara let out a little whimper of delight. Despite her confusion and worry she was enjoying the attention Tommy was giving her. The same looks he had often given her now had a deeper meaning and she understood that those sentiments had been in his expressions for years, even if neither of them could articulate what they had been.

"We have to sleep sometime," Tommy said, "no one has had any sleep. We should send the team home. We could go over to my place and come back here around noon?"

"If I go to your place do you honestly think we will sleep?"

"Yes because I can put you in the spare room and ignore you. Or we could just snuggle down together and sleep. "

Barbara was tempted. She was dead tired after the long day and the emotional upheavals and it was a lot closer than her place but she was not sure she could trust herself. She turned in his arms and looked up at him encouraging him to kiss her. He did and she found it had a very different feel to last night. This was much softer and gentler and felt more loving. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. "Making love to you for the first time is going to be an incredibly precious moment Barbara. I am not going to do that when we are both overly tired and have not had time to talk about everything. My invitation is only for you to sleep with me." His smile was more of a smirk. "We might be able to canoodle a little bit but if you get too randy I _will_ banish you to the other room." Her nod confirmed to him that she did not want to be separated any more than he did. The surge of love he felt threatened to undo his promise but he knew he needed to prove she could trust him. He grinned happily at her and gave her another quick kiss. "Let's go then."

Tommy checked with the hospital then dismissed the team thanking them for their efforts and reporting that Winston was sleeping peacefully. It did not look strange for them to leave together as everyone knew he had been with her when the call had come through but that did not stop a few of them winking at her. Barbara paused as they reached the door and rushed back to her desk to retrieve a plastic shopping bag.

"What's in the bag?" Tommy asked her when they were walking to his car.

"Spare shirt and jeans. I need to look as if I slept at home."

Tommy laughed put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her too him. "My ever practical Sergeant Havers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Poor Barbara and Tommy – this story has been very frustrating for them but hopefully this chapter leaves them in a happier place ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy drew the curtains in his bedroom to keep out the increasing light and lifted two clean and freshly pressed pairs of pyjamas from his dresser drawer. He allowed Barbara the first shower and was amused to see her emerge from his bathroom with the sleeves and pants of the pyjamas rolled up. "You look like a child playing dress up with Daddy's wardrobe," he teased gently as he entered the bathroom and shut the door surprised that his self-control was as good as his promise.

Barbara was almost asleep when he returned so snuggled in beside her. He kissed the back of her neck and embraced her with his arm holding her tight to him. When he had woken up this time yesterday he had had no idea that the day would bring him such a sense of completeness and peace. He drifted off to sleep truly happy for the first time in years.

Barbara was woken by Tommy at eleven thirty with a gentle kiss. He had made her some toast and marmalade and a steaming cup of coffee which she gulped greedily. "Will waking up always be like this if I move in?"

Tommy laughed glad she seemed open to the possibility. "No, it is much more likely I will wake you with other treats in mind." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and grinned at her.

Barbara looked around the room. Everything was neat and ordered. "You do know that I don't cook and that I am hopelessly untidy. I really can't see how we could ever live together happily."

Tommy laughed loudly at the lost look on her face. "Well fortunately Barbara I can cook, and I am sure that on the scale between my OCD and your sloth we can find a comfortable middle ground. This place is so sterile because it is not really lived in. This house is just a place I exist in. With you here it would be very different."

"I think sloth is a bit harsh," she scolded him gently.

The eyebrows rose again. "Really?"

"Okay, okay I know but like you said yesterday I have other qualities yet to be revealed."

"Hmm and as soon as we get the case sorted I will take great pleasure in discovering them!" Tommy was enjoying their easy fun. He felt relaxed and comfortable in her company, as he always did but he realised now that they were no longer on guard with each other, no longer trying to keep their relationship contained into something that it had grown beyond. Tommy wondered if flowers had feelings whether this was how they would feel when their petals started to unfurl. _You make me feel like a dopey teenager discovering love for the first time!_

Tommy's priority when they arrived at the station shortly after noon was to interview the dock worker Radek Zaleski but they needed to wait for his solicitor to arrive. He had been sweating in the holding cell for nearly six hours and now, as Barbara and Lynley observed him through the mirror, he was pacing nervously.

"Do you think he will talk Sir? He looks terribly anxious for a gang member."

"Do some digging on his background while we wait. This man has a secret he does not want us to uncover." Barbara left the room leaving Tommy to continue scrutinizing him.

Lynley started the interview with another officer as Barbara had a lead and had needed a little extra time. Lynley had so far managed to convince Zaleski that they had enough proof to charge him with Winston's assault and just as he was beginning to confess, Havers entered the room and slipped Lynley a paper. Tommy glanced at it quickly and a smile briefly passed across his face. _Excellent work as usual Barbara! _

"So Radek, do you want to tell us about Magda and Donata?"

Zaleski's face fell and sweat started to run down the side of his face. He spoke briefly to his solicitor in Polish. "I vont deal!" he demanded.

"I don't think you are in any position to demand anything here Zaleski. Tell us what you know and I will consider the options."

"You vill promish my children keep safe, no."

"They are illegal immigrants Zaleski; we can have them deported immediately. It would be much better for them if you co-operate." The softness of Barbara's reply was more menacing than any threat Tommy could have made.

Zaleski sighed in resignation and began to detail all the smuggling activities of the gang that called themselves Kotwica. Their activities stretched across Europe and involved the smuggling of guns, drugs, people and child sex workers. It was well into the evening when Tommy and Barbara had finished the interview and contacted all the relevant authorities. Teams had been despatched to arrest the key players but neither Tommy nor Barbara felt the need to accompany them. They would need their energy for the relentless round of interviews to follow.

The kudos they received would be extensive and Assistant Commissioner Hillier had come down to personally congratulate them, full of self-importance about the success of his fine officers. Where once Lynley may have accepted the accolades because it was his team these days he understood the value of Barbara and increasingly of Winston. "It was a team effort Sir, started by DC Nkata's dogged pursuit of Baralowski. If Zaleski had not been so nervous Sergeant Havers may not have dug around in his past but her work uncovering his children as illegals was enough to prompt his confession. All the credit should go to them Sir." Barbara winked surreptitiously at Tommy.

"Indeed but it was a great team effort. Interpol and the Europeans are jubilant. They had no idea who was behind all these activities. Your team has made the Met shine Lynley."

"Thank you Sir." They all shook hands and Hillier left Lynley and Havers to their interviews. Tommy found Barbara's hand and squeezed it quickly. Now was not the right time for anything further but they both understood the emotions behind their simple gestures.

Over the next three days Tommy and Barbara were almost constantly together interviewing the gang members and preparing reports. They had not spoken about anything but the case and in their only real break for anything other than sleep they have prioritised visiting Winston to cheer him up and let him know how vital his input had been and the extent of the crimes. As she took the last of her reports into Lynley's office she asked, "Fancy a drink?"

"That sounds wonderful Barbara. Give me ten minutes."

They went to their usual pub and ordered two pints and some chips. It was about four o'clock in the afternoon and they could not agree whether this was lunch or dinner. They talked about the case for about an hour before Tommy drove Barbara home. They had agreed they were tired and needed to rest. Barbara had regretfully declined Tommy's offer for her to sleep as his house sensing that he did not yet want to consummate their relationship and feeling that a repeat of the other night would just be awkward. She wondered if he was having second thoughts but knew now was not the time to talk about any of it. She was still hopelessly confused and vacillated between a desperate physical desire for him and a need to retain their old status quo. The last few days had been so normal, just like before the bridge kiss. If they did not click sexually not only would everything change but they would never be able to move back or forward. Tommy offered to walk her to her door but she refused and gave him a quick peck as she alighted from his car, obviously trying to avoid anything more. She turned back and waved briefly before entering her flat and closing the door.

As Tommy drove off he felt very lonely. He was tired physically and mentally from the case but he was also tired emotionally from the sense of anticipation that had built up between he and Barbara over the last few days. He did not understand why she had refused to come back to his house. He had planned a nice slow seduction and the thought of it made him lose concentration before he was brought back to reality by the honking of another driver who objected to Tommy drifting into his lane. Tommy arrived home and paced restlessly trying to decide what to do. This had gone on long enough. He grabbed his phone and pressed Barbara on his quick-dial.

"Havers."

"What are you doing?" he asked slightly more aggressively than he had intended. Barbara was instantly alert worried he was accusing her of something.

"You might be amused to know I was actually tidying up my flat," she answered, "why?"

Tommy was amused. "Pack an overnight bag and I will be around to collect you in half an hour," he commanded and then hung up before she had a chance to object.

Barbara stared at the phone in her hand. _He hung up on me! _She suspected that Tommy was confused and frustrated too and needed to sort their relationship out tonight, one way or another. She was relieved he had taken the initiative but was worried what to pack. Surely she would not require anything if he had it in mind to continue from where they left off the other night. She packed toiletries and a change of clothes and was waiting when he arrived.

"So are you ready?" he asked when she opened the door. She nodded and stepped into the night "Come on then."

They sat in silence as he drove, both unsure what to say and with each mile he drove the tension seemed to increase. Barbara suddenly noticed they were not going to his house. 'Where are we going?"

"Somewhere neutral," he said softly, 'I thought it might be easier to talk. We do need to talk or we will drive ourselves crazy." Barbara simply nodded.

Tommy pulled into the driveway of one of London's oldest and most upmarket hotels, handed his keys to valet and helped Barbara from the car. She felt underdressed and very much out of place. "This is hardly neutral," she snarled at him.

"Why? I've never stayed here before."

There was no arguing with his logic sometimes Barbara knew but she was not going to embarrass either of them by making a scene here. They walked inside to be greeted by the concierge. Tommy simply said, "Lord Asherton." Suddenly discrete signals flashed across the room and attendants came running. They were escorted to a suite on the top floor. The room was ornate but surprisingly unobtrusive in displaying its decadence. The furnishings and drapes were resplendent with rich textures and subtle maroon highlights on a mainly cream backdrop. As she passed the door to the bedroom she could see the huge plush bed that dominated the room. Barbara's anger faded to sorrow as she recognised tonight for what it was; Tommy was trying his best to show her he loved her by taking her somewhere he thought was special. She was surprised to find that she was touched by his consideration and care and actually loved him a little bit more for it. Sadly he just did not understand how ordinary people thought which confirmed that her fears where real. Any relationship with Tommy could never work, they were just too different, and tonight she would have to make him understand her point of view.

The butler pulled back the curtains to reveal an enormous window and Barbara could not help but be drawn to the view. She heard Tommy conversing with the butler as she stood transfixed by the spectacle of London at night. _Oh if only I could get used to this life._ Up the river she could see the slow rotations of the London Eye while downriver she could see glimpses of Tower Bridge. The Thames was alive. The multi-coloured lights from small boats reflected a dazzling array of patterns across the water and there were people and cars hurrying along the walkways and roads. She opened a small window to take in the sounds and smells of the city.

"Good view isn't it?" Tommy asked from behind her.

"Yes, yes it is a wonderful view but a waste of money to entertain me don't you think?" she said still focussed on the river.

Tommy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he had done in his office and started kissing her neck. "No, I don't think it is a waste at all. It reminds me of you. London is an amazingly beautiful yet complex city just as you are an amazingly beautiful but complex woman. When you take the time to step back and look beyond the squalid psyche of the London we deal with most you see its virtue. I want us to touch the perfection of the city tonight. I want to make love to you here where we can look beyond the superficiality of our own lives. Somewhere where we are not worried about whether our place is too neat or too untidy, whether we are from Eton or Acton or whatever other category you can find to pigeonhole us into to justify why our relationship can't work. I want you to see the purity of what we have together Barbara. What I feel for you is so different to what I felt for Deborah or Helen. I want us to finally understand what real love means."

Barbara shivered and Tommy hugged her closer. Tears welled in her eyes and began to trickle down her cheeks. It had been a beautiful speech and she knew that he meant it. She still did not believe it could ever last but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to give into her desire. What she felt transcended the physical and she wanted to merge totally with him to become one. She had intended to sleep with him when she thought they were going to his place so she reasoned this was no different. The future would sort itself but she could always have tonight to remember.

As if he could read her thoughts he asked "are you scared tonight it all we will have?" She nodded. "It won't be, you'll see, we can overcome anything together." He was nuzzling her neck again generating long waves of pleasure that travelled down her arms and back. "But even if it is I don't believe either of us is going to regret it."

Barbara turned in embrace and pressed her face into his chest taking in his scent. She sighed deeply. He lifted her face to look at him. Barbara's doubts vanished as he lent down and kissed her. It was a mix of the erotic headiness of the other night and the loving gentleness in his office. "What's the view like from the bedroom Tommy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**For those of you offended by M rated material you can stop reading here or skip to the very last paragraph. Strong M rated is not one of my writing strengths but somehow it felt as if this story needed it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of his name on her lips excited Tommy beyond his expectations. He began to kiss Barbara more passionately but was still determined to stick to his planned seduction. He slowly edged her backwards into the bedroom still kissing her. They paused at the edge of the bed. There was no light in the room and he walked to the window and pulled the curtains open. "See, much the same view."

Barbara came up beside him and looked out. "Hmm, you are right the city looks so different from up here. It seems much slower as if there is plenty of time for everything."

"There is plenty of time tonight," he replied as he started to kiss her again.

"Aren't you going to close the curtains? People might see us."

"No. They might but I doubt it. We don't want to shut out the city, we should embrace it." Tommy turned to face Barbara and took her hands and placed them on his hips. He smiled at her and said, "relax Barbara, just follow your instincts."

Barbara was remarkably relaxed considering how tense she had been only minutes ago. She stepped closer to him as his hands came up to cup her face. She expected him to kiss her again. His kisses were incredibly erotic to her and she could not help but be aroused by them. Tommy however did not attempt to kiss her instead his hands moved slowly down over her neck and danced lightly across her shoulders and down the outside of her arms. He started to gently massage the inside of her wrists with his thumbs and Barbara felt her whole body go soft. She tilted her head back with pleasure and unwittingly exposed her neck. Tommy moved closer and started to gently kiss it. He ran the tip of his tongue in slow circles from her shoulder to her ear where he started to gently nibble at the lobe. "Good?" he whispered and all she could do was moan softly as he started to nuzzle her neck on the other side.

Encouraged Tommy stroked the inside of her arms inching closer and closer to the top. The outside of his hands brushed her breasts and he could tell she was enjoying the sensations he was creating. Barbara still had her hands on his hips but her grip had tightened. As he undid the top button of her blouse she started to tug at his shirt, urgently trying to free it from his trousers. "Not yet," he said quietly, "we have plenty of time."

Barbara was puzzled. Surely he wanted her as much as she wanted to feel his flesh against her? Was he teasing her? She was not sure what to do. All her experience said this process took about five minutes in total but Tommy was taking it so slowly it was almost torture. Tommy's voice cut through her thoughts, "stop over thinking Barbara." His hands were around her waist and she recognized they were inside her shirt. He had managed to undo it without her noticing. His fingers darted quickly in little tickling movements up her sides and she started to giggle and twist in his grip.

His senses came alive as her hands reached around him and pulled him closer. His kisses moved across her face and as her lips sought his he danced his own around her mouth. She mumbled protests and so he kissed her deeply and felt her yield to his will. He could almost hear the music in his head as their tongues tangoed. While she was focused on the kiss he gently removed her shirt and undid the clasp of her bra. When they broke for air both of them were panting and this time he let her tug his shirt free. He did not bother undoing it but slipped it over his head and threw it to the ground behind him. Barbara embraced him and began to run her fingernails in swirling patterns on his back, just hard enough to leave red marks but stopping short of being painful. Each stroke went straight to his groin.

Tommy resumed their kiss this time allowing Barbara to explore his mouth. She was tentative at first but became more confident and bold. Her hands were roaming across his head electrifying him. He was pleased that she was forgetting her inhibitions and preconceptions. He slipped her bra from her shoulders and gently massaged her back trying to slow the pace. She dropped her hands and allowed the bra to fall free.

She guided his hand to her breast as she started to kiss his neck, mimicking his actions. This time Tommy groaned and this added to her excitement. Her nipples were already rigid but as he tweaked and flicked them between his fingers Barbara started to whimper. Having him touch her was exquisite. She longed to have him inside her but she did not want this glorious torture to stop.

Tommy was unable to stop. He wasn't hurting her but he knew he was driving her mad with desire and he enjoyed the feeling of control and power. It was not something he had felt before and he momentarily paused feeling slightly ashamed. "Oh Tommy, don't stop, please." He did not need to be asked twice. He replaced one hand with his mouth and began to suck and nip. Barbara began to thrust gently towards him.

Tommy took Barbara's hand and guided her to the bed. He lay her down then took off her shoes. She had undone her jeans and had started to shuck them. He pulled at the legs and pulled them free. Barbara started to remove her panties but he stopped her. She watched him as he stepped out of his shoes and unzipped his trousers. "I trust you have your phone on silent this time?" he joked.

Barbara smiled. "This time I am not answering it even if it is Hillier."

"Especially if it is Hillier."

Tommy stepped out of his trousers and tucked his thumbs into the elastic of his boxers aware that Barbara was watching him intently. He trusted that she would not be disappointed but he prolonged the process knowing the anticipation was exciting her. He slowly moved his hands down discarding his shorts and revealing his erection. Tommy was framed by the light from the city and Barbara gasped and stared with a mixture of awe and delight. He moved to the bed and this time leant over and slowly pulled her last layer of protection away, noticing they were damp. He smiled at the discovery of how much she was aroused. She was lying naked and he sensed her body open before him. "You are beautiful Barbara!"

He lay down beside her and they began to kiss again, slowly and lovingly. Tommy was determined to not give in to his rapidly increasing lust and ensured only their mouths were touching. Everything was about making sure Barbara had the best possible experience. Her hands reached out trying to touch him but he skilfully diverted them away from the area she most wanted to explore knowing he was frustrating her.

He rolled her gently on her side away from him and nestled into her back. She could feel him against her as he rubbed himself against her thighs very gently. She sensed that finally he was going to enter her and although she was surprised by the position she thrust back hard against him with her hips. He reached over her and traced his fingers across her stomach, circling her belly button and her scar before languidly moving lower. She was calling his name softly and almost begging him. The deep clawing pull in her groin intensified its rhythm as her muscles began to contract. She was on the verge of orgasm. "Hurry Tommy, before it's too late." He laughed softly behind her and began to kiss her neck. She struggled hard to hold on, wondering why he was not trying to enter her.

His fingers crept towards their target and brushed the outside of her sex. It was wet and swollen and she was pleading with him. He knew what she wanted but she was not going to get it, not yet anyway. He would compromise though and so he gently lifted her leg and positioned himself between her lips allowing her leg to close against him, holding him in place. He thrust gently forward and back coating himself in her wetness. It was intensely erotic and he sensed it was tipping her over the edge. He moved his arm back over her hips as he continued to move at a slow even pace. His fingers quickly found their place and matched the pace of his thrusts as they caressed her nub. He felt her body go very still before she arched her back and exploded around him. "I love you Barbara."

Barbara could not help but scream out. It was incoherent but so was what was happening to her body. Never before had she felt such intensity. It was insane. She could not understand what was happening. She had expected something magical, it would not have lived up to her fantasies if it had been ordinary but this was a whole level above her wildest imaginings.

Tommy waited until she was calm. Her kept kissing her neck and telling her how much he loved her. He was struggling to control himself and needed to move away from her for a while. He rolled her onto her back while he propped himself up on his elbow. "You seemed to have enjoyed your appetiser," he said.

"Appetiser. That was better than any main course I have ever had."

"Ready for the second course?"

Barbara nodded but asked, "How many courses are there?"

"A full feast but we have all night." Tommy rolled onto his back and waited. Now it was Barbara's turn to treat him a little and he was curious to see what she would do.

Barbara realised that Tommy was not going to assert himself until he got some leads from her. She was still in awe of his size. She had never really had time to examine anyone before and now she began to look closely at the silhouette of his manhood. She reached out and began to stroke him, discovering the texture and hardness. He was breathing more heavily now and she knew he was enjoying her touch. She tickled his testicles and watched as the stalk began to flicker. She quickened the pace as he started to groan. She bent down and ran her tongue around her head and could feel him pulsating in response to her licking. She had not done this before but found it intensely arousing. She wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted to come again but this time around him. "Tommy I want you inside me!"

Tommy too was reaching the point where he doubted he could wait. He longed to feel encased in her softness. "Then climb on."

To Barbara that was the sexiest thing she thought she had ever heard. His voice was raspy and shallow and she knew he was struggling to hold on. She lifted herself up and straddled him and he supported her as she slowly lowered herself onto him. He thrust gently and was suddenly inside her. He filled her completely and stretched her. He felt enormous and hot and the throbbing was much more intense now that he was inside her. She revelled in the feelings not daring to move. She did not want it to be over too soon. She began to understand what he had said earlier. This was so much more than a physical connection. She almost believed that they could merge into one being.

He cried out, "Oh God that is so beautiful." He was glad she did not move too soon. He was also marvelling at the sensations both physical and emotional. Tears of joy ran down his temples. He felt complete for the first time in years, perhaps the first time ever. He felt her start to move, slowly up and down. She leant down and kissed him. It was deep and powerful and transcended all their other kisses. She wiggled slightly and he sensed she was finding friction for just the right spot. He slowed her down enough to use his hands and mouth to caress new areas of her body. She was alive to his touch and he sensed she was moving beyond a point of control. "Do you want all of me Barbara?" She nodded furiously and grunted at him. He began to meet her thrusts with those of his own and watched her face in the reflected glow of their city as she came, calling out his name. When he sensed it was time he allowed all the tension of the last week to be released. What started out as incredible intensity in the very tip of him spread like a wildfire throughout his body as he called out to her.

They lay in each other's arms, spent but still telling each other how wonderful it had been and how much they loved each other. Suddenly they stopped talking and just clung to each other aware that tonight their lives had been transformed. After a while Barbara spoke. "I think the next course might have to wait a while but I was thinking I have a spare hour in my diary tomorrow. Would that be a good time to move in?"


End file.
